1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an image display device capable of displaying a 2-dimensional (2D) image and a 3-dimensional (3D) image and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
3D image display devices stereoscopically display an image using a perspective feeling appearing when different video signals a user perceives through his or her both eyes are combined. The 3D image display devices may be mainly classified into a stereoscopic type, a volumetric type, and a holographic type.
The stereoscopic type 3D image display devices may be divided into a glasses type and a non-glasses type. Recently, the non-glasses type stereoscopic 3D image display devices have been briskly studied. The non-glasses type stereoscopic 3D image display devices may be divided into a parallax barrier type and a lenticular lens type.
In the parallax barrier type non-glasses stereoscopic 3D image display device, vertically thin slits are arranged at a constant distance so as to transmit or shield light, and right and left images are accurately divided through the slits at a predetermined time point. Hence, a 3D image can be displayed. In the parallax barrier type non-glasses stereoscopic 3D image display device, there are problems, such as a reduction in brightness caused by a barrier, a fabrication difficulty, and diffraction.
In the lenticular lens type non-glasses stereoscopic 3D image display device, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of semi-cylindrical lenticular lenses 1 are attached on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 2 and allows a viewer's right and left eyes to watch different pixels. Hence, right and left images are divided to thereby display a 3D image. As shown in FIG. 2, the lenticular lens type non-glasses stereoscopic 3D image display device has a structure in which the viewer watches only a portion of subpixels of the LCD panel 2 at a predetermined position. If the lenticular lens type non-glasses stereoscopic 3D image display device uses a LCD panel with a FHD resolution (1920×1080) using a multi-view technique (for example, 9-view technique), a 3D image with a greatly reduced resolution (i.e., VGA resolution (640×480)) may be displayed. In FIG. 2, P denotes a pitch of the lenticular lens 1, and Or denotes a refractive angle of the lenticular lens 1.